


Dream SMP SCP Foundation AU

by Iwouldfuckjackkline



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Child Abandonment, Developing Relationship, Feral Behavior, Forced Cohabitation, Im working real hard on this atm in my spare time, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Phils a bit of a piece of shit, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), School Sucks, Secret Relationship, Wilbur has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldfuckjackkline/pseuds/Iwouldfuckjackkline
Summary: Uhh, some of the Dream SMP are SCP's!
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Floris | Fundy/Liam | HBomb94, Sapnap/Dream, Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the explanation list for who's what in this AU!

SCPs-  
• Techno-Keter-SCP-6001  
• Bad-Safe-SCP-6002  
• Sam-Euclid-SCP-6004  
• Dream (formerly human)-Keter-SCP-6666  
• Ant-Safe-SCP-6007  
• Puffy-Euclid-SCP-6009  
• Ranboo-Keter-SCP-6010  
• Tommy-Keter-SCP-6005  
• Jayden-Keter-SCP-6969  
Class D Personnel-  
• Callahan-Cleaner  
• Punz-Communicator  
• Purpled-Cleaner  
• Jack-Tester  
• Connor-Tester  
• Skeppy-Communicator  
• Alyssa-Communicator  
Class C Personnel-  
• Hbomb-Communicator  
• Ponk-Tester  
• Fundy-Tester  
• Quackity-Cleaner  
Class B Personnel-  
• George-Scientist  
• Formerly Dream-Lab coordinator  
• Tubbo-Lab assistant  
• Schlatt-Head of HR  
• Eret-Sexual attraction investigator  
• Niki-Lab technician  
• Sapnap-Head of general security  
• Karl-(Cute) Scientist  
Class A Personnel-  
• Philza-Chief Executive Officer  
• Wilbur-Executive Assistant  
• Corpse-Head of security  
• DreamXD-


	2. Funky fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jayden get connected finally and Wilbur has second thoughts about his choices.

“Wilbur, I have something I require your permission and help for, are you free to discuss it?” Tubbo queries, his older brother nodding and leaning on his desk and crossing his arms. “What’s up Tubs?”  
“Well while going over the studies done on SCP-6969 and SCP-6004, I have found numerous similarities in their behaviour patterns and physical resemblance that I don’t believe to be coincidences. I know you don’t believe me but I would love to put them in a shared cell for at least a day and see how they interact.” Tubbo elucidates, his scientific intelligence shines through.  
“Fine Tubs, go get the team, use the big room. 6004 will need the space.” Wilbur sighs, waving the younger off.  
The laboratory and study teams join to watch as the two are moved, security ready to step in if needed.  
Jayden, SCP-6969, happily runs and jumps onto 6004, Sam, hugging him desperately. What seems to be tears leak from both SCP’s eyes as they hug, seeming to speak in a hissing like foreign language.  
They definitely know each other, and the team is fascinated watching them interact so familiarly. “Are you related?” Tubbo asks through the microphone that connects to a speaker in the room. “He’s my father.” Jayden replies in English, surprising everyone watching quite a bit.  
The examination continues for many more hours and Niki and Karl start on translating their dialect to English to examine the topics they talk about together. SCP-6969 and SCP-6004 get put in their separate containers, which they scream about for a while, Jayden more riled up than Sam, using his magically appearing explosions to express his intense anger.  
George has been poking at SCP-6010 a tad too much lately, and he has become incredibly unstable, vomiting a lava substance before panicking and teleporting around his cell rapidly. “Hey, its okay, we’re not trying to hurt you kid.” Phil gently says to Ranboo, who looks thrilled to see the CEO in all his glory.  
Their little conversation distracts Phil so his eldest son and assistant Wilbur can leave, go elsewhere, anywhere else than the hell he is in. His youngest brother is an SCP, and he is struggling having to watch him in a cell like a caged animal, a disgusting feeling arising whenever he has to supervise experiments on him.  
So Wilburs planning to find Tommy a safe and hidden place to live, where he won’t be experimented on or watched for hours. A safe place. For him and Tommy. That’s all he could ask for. But he doubts that will ever happen, especially with his luck.  
“Wilbur?” A soft voice asks from behind him, quickly registering that it is an SCP and not human. “What do you want?” Wilbur snaps sharply, making Jayden jump slightly. Jayden’s shining eyes letting the potent red colour swirl around prettily.  
“Uh sorry… It’s not important.” Jayden murmurs, sitting down at his door sadly. “Tell me if you need something, I know they won’t take you very seriously.” Wilbur replies and walks off, Jayden’s tail wagging gently as his face goes a light pink from embarrassment. Wilbur actually cares.

The SCP Foundation claims to secure, contain and protect, the latter something that almost never occurs. They often pit the SCP’s to fight against one another, something that causes significant damage to them physically and mentally, some even dying due to the brutality of their opponent.  
SCP-6001, aka Technoblade, is a reigning champion among the SCP hierarchy of fighting, absolutely destroying anyone in his way of keeping total anarchy in the foundation’s walls. He’s a favourite of Phil’s, getting special treatment and more attention than Phil’s own children, which has made Wilbur incredibly sour and indignant towards his father and Technoblade.


	3. No where is safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, Techno fucks the whole place up and Wilburs sick of his dads shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE BREAK!! I got caught up with school and work and I didn't get around to writing more.

Technoblade, SCP-6001, is an incredibly powerful and dangerous creature, requiring high maintenance and gets favouritism beyond belief from Phil and some of the other higherups.   
Though, with favouritism comes loathing, from Wilbur for being ignored, to Alex who got severely injured by his hand.  
He’s done a lot to the people who keep him captive, and it’s hard not to ignore his impact on the foundation, the people who work there as well as his fellow SCPs.   
Bad, SCP-6002, gets into a big fight with Techno while he is getting moved, and it gets out of hand very quickly.  
As the two get separated, Bad’s ungodly shrieks sets off a bunch of the other SCPs, especially Tommy, his screaming and yelling very upsetting for Wilbur.   
“Hey Tommy,” Wilbur sighs, “It’s okay, I promise I’m gonna get you out of here, you won’t need to stay here much longer. Tubbos helping me study the security systems for when we get you out.”   
Tommy’s eyes look dim, not much left behind them due to the hours and hours of experiments hes been put through.  
“Thank you Wilby.” Tommy seems barely awake and Wilbur’s infuriated with his treatment.  
Wilbur, due to his charming nature, is often asked to communicate with the SCPs as well as be in the room during cleanings.  
During an unsupervised cleaning, at least not with cams on, Jayden seems sparky, easily agitated, something very unusual for him.   
“What’s up with this one?” Jack growls to Ponk who shrugs, Jayden’s pupils massive as he stares at Wilbur.  
“Shut up and clean, Techno was stirring him up yesterday.” Wilbur barks angrily, Jack rolling his eyes and whispering, “The pommy bastards that work up there have no idea about how good they have it.”   
After the pair finish cleaning, Wilbur sticks around and casually speaks to the SCP about his issues.  
“I wish I could help. You’re an incredibly kind person.” Jayden smiles, an unusually cheerful expression for the young feline like man.  
“I appreciate the thought. I’m sick of seeing you all be treated so horribly.” Wilbur sighs, Jayden gently placing a hand on Wilbur’s.   
Their eyes connect for a few seconds before an alert runs out on the microphones calling for Wilbur.


End file.
